Once Upon A Ball In Camelot
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: One shot. About the Ball at Camelot with Robin and Regina.


_**A/N-This is a one shot for a very special person who has been very supportive. She asked about me writing a version of the ballroom dance at Camelot with Robin and Regina, so this is my version. I hope that you all enjoy this.**_

 _ **Dedicated to Amelie!**_

"The savior!" A man's voice called out over the ballroom. Robin looked up and saw the love of his life standing there, in a very light shade of pink. She was the thief tonight, for she had stolen his heart again. She was breathtaking, flawless, a vision to just loose yourself in. And loose himself he was. He had been captivated by her from the start, but seeing her like this...she was stunning...in every way.

Her beauty came from within.

She shimmered. She glowed.

She was utterly radiant, and Robin suddenly realized that it was because she looked so darned happy finally. Happy to be where she was, happy to be who she was. Happy in a way Robin could barely remember.

Happy.

As she made her way down the stairs to him, Regina kept her gaze locked with his. He slowly made his way towards the bottom of the stairs, he put out a palm towards her, and she placed her hand in it. He leaned down and kissed the tops of her knuckles as she smiled down at him.

"Milady, you take my breath away," Robin said as he raised back up. He offered her his arm, which she gladly placed her arm through his as he began to lead her to the ballroom floor.

Regina smiled at him as they continued to walk, "You clean up pretty good yourself."

"Why thank you, I had a certain lady to impress," Robin said as he moved to stand in front of her. "Milady, might I have this dance?" He did a slight bow as well.

Regina smiled as she also did a slight curtsey, and said, "Of course you may."

Robin smiled as he took her hand in his and placed it. He knew his life had changed for the better the moment he had met her, their first meeting in the missing year. From the time she had turned her head to look up at him, he was a goner.

For Regina, she felt like a princess for once, a reckless princess, and so when he asked her to dance, she put her hand in his. She felt him put a hand on her waist, and he pulled her toward him. The distance between their bodies remained respectable, but the increasing nearness robbed her of breath.

"I like to watch you smile," Robin said. His words were low and seductive.

She didn't move, just stood there as his large hand came to rest at the small of her back. Her skin tingled where he touched her, and the air grew thick and hot in the room. It was as if they were the only ones in the room.

This was desire, love, Regina thought.

She placed one hand on his shoulder as the other was in his other hand. Robin could tell she was worried about something, and he thought maybe she wasn't used to dancing so he started to whisper. "Listen to the music," he instructed, his voice oddly hoarse. "Do you feel it rising and falling?"

She shook her head. Everything David had taught her was out of her head now.

"Listen harder," he whispered, his lips drawing closer to her ear. "One, two, three; one, two, three."

Regina closed her eyes and somehow filtered out the endless chatter of the guests around them, until all she heard was the soft swell of the music. Her breathing slowed, and she found herself swaying in time with the orchestra, her head rocking back and forth with Robin's softly uttered numerical instructions.

"One, two, three; one, two, three."

"I feel it," she whispered.

Robin smiled. She wasn't sure how she knew that, her eyes were still closed. But she felt the smile, heard it in the tenor of his breath.

"Good," he said. "Now watch my feet and allow me to lead you."

Regina opened her eyes and looked down.

"One, two, three: one, two, three."

Hesitantly, she stepped along with him, right onto his foot.

"Oh! I'm sorry," she blurted out.

"I've had far worse," he assured her. "Don't give up."

She tried again, and what David had taught her started to come back. "Oh!" she breathed in surprise. "This is wonderful!"

"Look up," he ordered gently.

"But I'll stumble."

"You won't," he promised. "I won't let you. Look into my eyes."  
Regina did as he asked, and the moment her eyes touched his, something inside of her seemed to lock into place, and she could not look away. He twirled her in circles and spirals around the room, slowly at first, then picking up speed, until she was breathless and giddy.

And all the while, her eyes remained locked with his.

"What do you feel?" he asked.

"Everything!" she said, laughing.

"What do you hear?"

"The music." Her eyes widened with excitement. "I hear the music as I've never heard it before."

His hands tightened, and the space between them diminished by several inches. "What do you see?" he asked.

Regina stumbled, but she never took her eyes off his. "My soul," she whispered. "I see my very soul."

He stared at her for an agonizingly long moment, then before she even had a second to breathe, his lips were on hers, exquisitely gentle and achingly tender.

With deliberate slowness, he brushed his lips back and forth across hers, the bare hint of friction sending shivers and tingles spiraling through her body. He touched her lips and she felt it in her toes. It was a singlarly odd and wonderful sensation.

Then his hand at the small of her back, the one that had guided her so effortlessly in their waltz, started to pull her toward him. The pressure was slow but inexorable, and Regina grew hot as their bodies grew closer, the positively burned when she felt the length of him pressing against her.

He seemed very large, and very powerful, and in his arms she felt like she must be the most beautiful woman in the world.

Suddenly anything seemed possible, maybe even a life with happiness and love in it finally. Regina knew then that was the moment to tell him her feelings for him, that she was in love with him.

"Robin, I.." Regina was starting to say when someone tapped him on his shoulder. Robin turned to reveal, Henry standing there.

"May I?" Henry asked as Robin smiled and bowed slightly and motioned for him that he could. Henry took his mother's hand in his and placed his hand on her waist and together they were dancing.

Regina smiled at her son who was her height now. Where had the time gone? Where was her little prince now? That little boy who even not too long ago couldn't stand her.

"You're doing quite well," Regina said as they danced across the ballroom.

"So are you. Grandpa's lessons paid off," Henry said as Regina laughed at him.

Robin watched from the sidelines as the love of his life danced with her son. Henry was a good young man, one Robin wanted to become close with since he hoped to be a promient male figure in his life if things continued this way with his mother. She seemed so care free this night. Nothing was worrying her right now and for that he was extremely grateful. When they were done dancing, Henry led Regina back to Robin.

"Thank you, for taking care of her," Robin said as Henry smiled and walked off towards a young lady. Robin took Regina back into his arms for another dance. They both watched as Henry was talking with the young lady.

"Seems like someone might be having his first crush," Robin said as Regina was staring at her son.

"Who is she? Do you know?" Regina asked.

"Regina, it's fine. The girl seems very pleasant," Robin smiled down at Regina. "Now you were saying something to me earlier?"

Regina turned her gaze from her son back to Robin. But once again someone tapped, well tugged on Robin's clothing. Robin turned and looked but there was no one.

"Down here Daddy!" Roland said as Robin looked down to see his son looking up at him.

"Hello, my boy. Are you enjoying the party?" Robin asked as he kneeled down to his son's height.

"Yes! But I want to dance with Regina too," Roland said as Robin smiled and moved out of the way. Roland bowed to Regina and Regina did a small curtsey to him, and she took his hand and together they were dancing. Robin smiled as he watched two of the most important people in his life dancing together. Roland was entranced by Regina, had been during the whole time in the missing year, ever since he had laid eyes on her, just like his father, Robin thought.

After awhile, Roland led Regina back to Robin. "I brought her back to you Daddy."

"And I am in your debt for doing so, young man," Robin said as he hugged his little boy. Roland then headed towards the dessert table where he grabbed a few treats before going over to where Little John was.

"Would you care to talk a walk with me out on the terrace in the moonlight, before another suitor tries to dance with you?" Robin asked. He was looking over her shoulder and could see David making his way towards them, as Regina laughed and together they walked out on the terrace before he had a chance to separate them.

"Alone at last," Robin said. "I think I'm going to kiss you."

"You think?"

"I think I have to kiss you," he said. "It's rather like breathing. One doesn't have much choice in the matter."

Robin's kiss was achingly tender. His lips brushed across hers in a feather light caress, back and forth with just the barest hint of friction. It was utterly breathtaking, but there was something more, something that made her dizzy and weak. Regina clutched at his shoulders, wondering how he always managed to affect her like this.

The way his lips brushed hers so soft and sweet, the way he began with gentle titillation, rather than forcing entry, it was magical.

Then he kissed her, really kissed her, with lips fierce and a probing tongue, and all the passion and desire a woman could ever want. He made her feel beautiful, precious, priceless. He treated her like a woman, not something that he would move from. And until then she hadn't realized just how much she missed being treated like this. Not since Daniel.

She felt real for the first time in forever.

And when he kissed her, he did so with his entire body. His lips, which had begun the intimacy with such gentle reverence, were now fierce and demanding on hers. His hands, so large and strong they seemed to cover half her back, held her to him with a strength that left her breathless. And his body-dear God, it ought to be illegal the way it was pressed against hers, the heat of it seeping through her dress, searing her very soul.

He made her shiver. He made her melt.

Regina had just enough time to gasp before his kiss deepened with a ferocity that turned her knees to water. It was like no kiss they'd ever shared, harsh with need, and laced with an odd, strange feeling.

His mouth devoured hers in a primitive dance of passion. His hands seemed to be everywhere, on her breasts, around her waist, even under her dress. He touched and squeezed, caressed and stroked.

And all the while, he had her pressed up so tightly against him she was very certain she'd melt into his skin.

"I want you," he said roughly, his lip finding the hollow at the base of her throat. "I want you right now. I want you here."

"Robin-"

"I want you in my bed," he growled. "I want you tomorrow. And I want you the next day."

She was sinful, and she was weak, and she gave in to the moment, arching her neck to allow him greater access. His lips felt so good against her skin, sending shivers and tingles to the very center of her being. He made her long for him, long for all the things she never thought she would ever have.

And then somehow they were in her bedroom, she was under him on the bed, and he was there with her, half on and half off of her body. He seemed so large, so powerful, and in that moment, so perfectly hers.

"Regina," Robin groaned, his lips moving frantically along her face until they found her mouth again. "I need you." He pressed his hips hotly against hers. "Do you feel how I need you?"

"I need you too," Regina whispered. And she did. There was a fire burning within her that had been simmering quietly for years.

Before either knew it, they were both undressed on the bed. Robin looked at the treasure under him and with a low, possessive growl, he took her nipple into his mouth. Regina let out a soft squeal, and he was unable to suppress his own low rumble of satisfaction. "Shhh," he crooned, "just let me-"

"But-"

He pressed one of his fingers against her lips, probably a little too roughly, but it was getting harder and harder to control his movement. "Don't think," he murmured. "Just lie back and let me pleasure you."

She looked dubious, but when he moved his mouth to her other breast and renewed his sensual onslaught, her eyes grew dazed, her lips parted, and her head lolled back against the cushions.

"Do you like this?" he whispered, tracing the peak of her breast with his tongue.

Regina couldn't quite manage to open her eyes, but she nodded.

"Do you like this?" Now his tongue moved to the underside of her breast, and he nibbled the sensitive skin over her rib cage.

Her breath shallow and fast, she nodded again.

"What about this?" He said as he nibbled a trail along her skin until he reached her navel.

"I need you," she panted.

His words were murmured into the soft skin of her abdomen. "I know."

Regina squirmed beneath him, unnerved by this primitive need to move. She wanted him, now! She wanted desperately to feel his body on top of her, with her in every way. She touched him, skimming her hands along his lower back, surprised and delighted when his muscles quivered beneath her fingers.

"Ah, Regina," he grunted, shuddering as her hands slipped even further to his buttocks. He moved his fingers to her core, and moved them in a particularly sinful manner.

"I want-Oh!"

"Like that, do you?" His words were murmured against her cheek.

"I don't know what I like at the moment," Regina breathed.

"I do." He moved to her ear, nibbling softly on her lobe. "I know exactly what you want. Trust me."

And it was as easy as that. She gave herself over to him completely, "Robin, make love to me."

His eyes flared with need, and then, as if something snapped within him, he changed in an instant. Gone was the gentle, langurous lover. In his place was a man gripped by desire. His hands were everywhere, on her legs, around her waist, touching her face.

He thought he'd wanted a woman before. He'd thought he'd needed one. But this, this went beyond both. This was spiritual. This was his soul finding his mate for life. Like a lion.

Finally he lay on top of her, pausing for one shuddering moment to savor the feel of her beneath him, skin to skin, head to toe. He would never get enough of her. That time in her vault was just the beginning. He was hard as a rock, harder than he could ever remember, but he fought against his impulses, and tried to move slowly.

He snaked a hand between them and touched her. She was read, more than ready for him He slipped one finger inside of her, grinning with satisfaction as her entire body jerked and tensed around him. He kissed her neck and squeezed her leg as he positioned himself between her thighs and nudged at her entrance.

Robin then leaned down for one final, searing kiss as his hips surged forward. He had to bit his hand to keep himself rom coming at that very moment.

It was like he was a green lad of sixteen, not an experienced man in his thirties.

She did this to him. Only her. It was a humbling thought.

Gritting his teeth against his baser urges, Robin began to move within her, slowly stroking when what he really wanted to do was let go completely.

"Regina," he grunted, trying to remind himself that this was about her. His world revolved around her. Making love to and with her was like breathing. He looked down into her face, her eyes were full of passion and want.

"Robin, ride me," Regina whispered as he started to do just that. His hips started to increase their tempo. She was quickening beneath him, and every wiggle, every squirm whipped up his own frenzy of desire. Her hands were everywhere, on his hips, on his back, squeezing his shoulders.

"Regina," he moaned again. He couldn't hold off, much longer. He wasn't strong enough. He wasn't noble enough. He wasn't-

"Ohhhhhhhh!"

She convulsed beneath him, her body arching off the bed as she screamed. Her fingers bit into his back, nails raking his skin, but he didn't care. All he knew was that she'd found her release, release because of him. And it was good, and for the love of God, he too could finally-

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

He exploded. There was simply no other word for it.

He couldn't stop moving, couldn't stop shaking, and then in an instant, he collapsed, dimly aware that he was probably crushing her, but unable to move a single muscle.

"That was..." Robin was saying.

"Magical," Regina finished for him. He kissed her lips as he let his body move to the side of her finally. He then pulled her to where her head was resting on his chest.

"We have to get back to the ballroom," Regina said as Robin turned his head to look down at her.

"I thought we might stay in here for say a week?" Robin said with a sly grin on his face. Regina laughed with him at those words.

"As delightful as that sounds, we need to get back before people realize," Regina said as she started to grab her dress. Robin laid propped up on the pillows, enjoying the view of her getting dressed.

"That we're missing? Hmm, if they do, I'm sure they know what we're doing," Robin said as Regina turned to look at him.

"Great, so now I'll have the Charmings breathing down my neck about this," Regina said.

"Well then I think we should just make it official then," Robin said as he got off the bed, and put on his pants, and as he saw that Regina was watching his every movement, he smiled before walking over to her. Her dress was back on, her hair was a little undone, and her lips were swollen and there were a few love bites on her neck, courtesy of him.

"I've wanted to give this to you for quite some time," Robin said as he pulled out a necklace, there was a red heart, a key, and an arrow. Regina looked up at him as he held it.

"The arrow represents myself, the heart represents our boys, and the key represents my heart, which you have held since you wouldn't let me help you stand up," Robin said.

"I was fine," Regina said.

"You still can't say thank you, can you?" Robin asked with a laugh. Regina turned around to him, she held her hair out of the way as he placed it on her slender neck. Once he had it fastened he kissed the base of her neck.

"My future is with you," Robin said as she turned around to look at him, he then kneeled down in front of her, and taking her hand in his he pulled out a small ring from his pocket.

"This is the only thing I have left of my mother, I thought to give it to Roland one day when he wished to marry, but I know that my mother would have loved to have you as a daughter in law," Robin said as he looked up at Regina who had tears in her eyes, as she placed one hand over her mouth.

"Regina, will you marry me? Please," Robin asked. His heart was in his eyes as he looked up at her.

Regina thought she was destined to be alone forever, that it was her fate for all that she had done to people, how evil she had been. But that was it, had been. And while she knew she would never be completely good, she knew this was what she was destined for.

A forever kind of love.

"Regina?" Robin asked as she looked into his eyes and opened her mouth to speak.

"Yes," Regina whispered.

"You'll marry me?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Regina answered again.

Robin smiled as he slid the ring on her slender finger, and stood up. His hands cupped her face as he tasted her. With a breathless sigh, she slid her arms around his shoulders, pulling herself closer against him.

"Daddy?" Roland called out from the other side of the bedroom door, causing Robin and Regina to separate. Robin went over to the door and opened it up.

"Roland, what are you doing here?" Robin asked as his son proceeded to just walk into the room. Henry was right behind Roland.

"Sorry Robin, he wanted to check here first," Henry explained.

"The Princess Snow White was looking for Regina, and since you are always with her, I came here," Roland said as he walked over to where Regina was. "I knew I would find you first." And then he put his arms up for her to pick him up. She picked up the little boy and held him on her hip.

"Are you trying to steal Regina from me, my little man?" Robin asked as he walked up to them.

"You're funny Daddy," Roland said as he giggled. He then saw Regina's necklace and looked at it closely. "Regina, who gave you this?"

"A very special man gave me this necklace," Regina said as she smiled at Robin who just winked back at her.

"The man you're going to marry?" Roland asked. Robin let out a soft laugh at his son's words.

"Well, yes, Roland it is from the man I'm going to marry," Regina answered. Henry looked from Robin to his Mom and knew what was about to happen. He finally was going to have a father figure in his life, and what better one than to have Robin Hood himself.

"But, you need to marry my Daddy," Roland said.

"Oh, and why is that?" Regina asked.

"Because I wished for it," Roland answered.

"What do you mean you wished for it?" Robin asked his son.

"As we were walking towards Granny's that night after getting ice cream, I made a wish," Roland said.

"And what did you wish for?" Regina asked.

"I wished that you were my Momma," Roland answered. Regina looked from Roland, to Henry to Robin and back to her boys.

"Well son, I think your wish is going to come true," Robin said as Regina looked at Roland, who soon would be her son. Henry smiled at his mother, she was finally happy, and she deserved it and then some.

This was what had always been missing in her life.

A family.


End file.
